In recent years, digital video cameras have been popularized. Therefore, for example, while a family is traveling, an image of a manner of the journey is frequently picked up by a digital video camera. Further, for example, where a plurality of families are traveling, the same landscape is sometimes recorded as a plurality of dynamic pictures by a plurality of digital video cameras.
A dynamic picture picked up in this manner can be reproduced, for example at home, using a dynamic picture reproduction apparatus, on a display unit of the dynamic picture production apparatus. Further, for example, where a plurality of dynamic pictures of the same landscape are picked up at the same time, since the dynamic pictures of the same landscape in different image pickup directions are watched simultaneously, it may be demanded to reproduce the dynamic pictures simultaneously in a timed relationship on the same display unit.
For example, a reproduction apparatus wherein a plurality of dynamic picture images are reproduced simultaneously on a single display apparatus has been proposed (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 05-292490 (FIG. 3)).